About time
by NancyMay
Summary: Light and fluffy, Jean and Lucien, together


Jean and Lucien were settled, waiting for a gap in Lucien's schedule when he could finally make an honest woman of her. The gossip round Ballarat hadn't changed but now, now it was true. But only Jean and Lucien, and possibly Charlie knew that. Jean seemed happy enough, but sometimes there was a longing in her eyes. A longing he had too, but there never seemed to be a minute to sit and discuss what they wanted; a church wedding was out, he was divorced, a civil ceremony was what they would have to have, and Jean said she was okay with that. He really thought they should get on with it. Jean wore his mother's ring, but only at home, if she wore it out it would only add fuel to the gossip, so at home she was his fiancée and out and about she was Mrs Beazley, widow of Christopher, housekeeper to Dr Blake. Ah me! he sighed.

'Penny for them?' She asked, cuddling closer on the couch one night.

'Just thinking, it's about time we got married, don't you think?' He kissed her on the cheek.

'Well, for the first time for ages we have actually got time to sit together. Do you think the naughty ones in Ballarat could have a rest for a few days, then maybe we could arrange it.' She squeezed his hand.

'I can't believe how patient you are being, Jean,' he hugged her tighter, 'but you're right, they've been a bit rowdy lately.'

There had been a series of incidents with local youths, over god knows what. Lucien had spent most of his time at the cells patching up ne'er do wells, and giving evidence in court. He would get home late to find Jean asleep in his/their bed and didn't have the heart to wake her. Very occasionally she was not quite asleep and could rouse herself to give him her undivided attention. She spent most of her time making sandwiches for him, or taking food to the station, which meant she fed the rest of them as well. Not that she minded, the officers were always very complimentary of her cooking and sometimes remembered to say thank you with some flowers.

'Well, could we call the registry office tomorrow and see how quick we could book a ceremony?' She suggested, firmly believing it would be her that made the call, but at least if her were actually in the house he could say yes to a date.

'Right, we'll do that! I'll cross my fingers that I don't get a call before surgery.' He yawned.

'Tired?' she asked, stroking his cheek.

'Not really.' He winked and smiled cheekily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean could hardly believe her luck, the phone did not ring before breakfast so she took the opportunity to act as soon as Charlie had left for the station.

The registrar was most helpful, they didn't need banns to be read, in fact they could go down that day as he'd had a cancellation. Mid-afternoon was free, all they needed was to turn up with a couple of witnesses.

Jean covered the receiver with her hand and told Lucien this, could they really be married that quickly? His only reservation was that she would claim she had nothing to wear, but he liked her in the dress she had worn to go away to Adelaide all those months ago. There were flowers in the garden, they could have a 'reception' later or a celebration at a later date.

'Would that be alright with you, sweetheart, it seems awfully rushed.' He'd not said that well, it sounded like he had doubts, 'I am more than happy to marry you today, you know that, oh hell, didn't put that well did I?' and he laughed.

Jean just grinned, she knew what he meant, he just wasn't that good at explaining himself.

She turned back to the phone and told the registrar they'd be there at three thirty, with two witnesses. She wasn't sure who but she'd find someone.

'Who do you want as witnesses?' Jean asked.

'How about Alice and Charlie?' Lucien thought fast, though how he was going to get them out of work he didn't know.

'Sounds good to me.' She giggled, she actually felt quite excited and a little bit naughty. 'You ring Charlie and tell him to meet us there, He can tell Frank he's had a tip off. I'll ring Alice and tell her to meet you at the Town Hall. If we ring just before we go they'll just make it.'

'Don't you want a wedding dress?' He was surprised she was so accepting of this, marriage in a hurry. It sounded as if they 'had' to get married, there again...

'You choose something out of my wardrobe, I'll get your suit ready.' She positively skipped out of the kitchen leaving Lucien with a really silly grin on his face. He sauntered up to her (old) room and opened the wardrobe; ah, there it was, the blue and white dress, hung out of the way of the dresses he usually saw her in.

When he returned to the kitchen she was on the phone,

'Thank you, and I'm sorry about that, but he really has overdone it lately.' She put the phone down turned and smiled.

He didn't ask, she had probably just told a little white lie to get him out of police surgeon duties.

They spent the rest of the day pleasantly round the house, pottering, stopping to hold hands or kiss, nothing more, just pleased to be in each other's company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean came down the stairs looking radiant in the dress he had picked out for her, she had put a pretty clip in her hair and was carrying a bouquet of garden flowers, including the one red rose Lucien had found at the back of the border.

He held out his arm and smiled at perfection.

She went to the phone and rang Alice asking her to meet Lucien at the Town Hall, Lucien did the same to Charlie with the agreed excuse. They got in the car and were waiting when their friends arrived.

'What's going on, doc?' Charlie asked, Alice had asked Charlie to drive her not realising that he was going there anyway.

'You don't need your bag, Alice,' Lucien called.

'What are you up to?' she tilted her head and looked at him. He had a twinkle in his eye, the one that he had when he was up to no good.

'Just wondered if you two would mind being witnesses for me and Jean.' He grinned.

'Err...what did you just say?' Charlie stood opened mouthed.

'Come on, Lucien,' Jean appeared behind him, 'or I might change my mind.'

'Are you to about to do what I think you're about to do?' Asked Alice with a smile that said 'At last.'

'Yes,' Jean took Lucien's arm and looked up at him.

The 'ceremony' was over very quickly but as they left the Hall and stood on the steps Rose appeared and took a photograph.

'Lucien!' Jean squealed.

'Well, we need to send one to Mattie, and I'd quite like one on the fireplace, just in case I need reminding of the happiest day of my life.

'And mine,' she breathed, and there in the steps in front of anyone who was passing Dr Blake and his (former) housekeeper kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't know if you can arrange a wedding ceremony that quick, but, hey ho!


End file.
